Marvel Zombies Anime
by Tocatl
Summary: un viruz desconozido ha infectado a los seres mas poderosos de la tierra transformandolos en zombies hambrientos de carne humana... que pasaria si ... los universos del anime se infectaran?
1. prologo

Marvel zombies

**prologo**

Empezó con un relámpago en el cielo y una abertura a traves de las nubes, el hambre fue lo que lo trajo aquí , una versión alterna del heroe conocido como Sentry llego a una tierra paralela en busca de alimento, mas lo que encontro fue a la legion mas grande de super heroes de la tierra , los avengers: thor, iron man , scarlet wicht , marvel girl , todos lidereados por el coronel America

Sin embargo los esfuersos de los heroes fueron inútiles

Solo se necesito una mordida , un rasguño , para ser infectados por un viruz extraño que les arranco la vida y la cordura , reemplazandolos por moustros sin alma , conducidos unicamente por un hambre insaciable de "carne humana"

La horda de zombies superpoderosos se extendio por el planeta, en una aberrante muestra de crueldad y muerte

A lo lejos se veia a spiderman devorando a su esposa mary jean , a hulk arrancando las vertebras de soldados del ejercito para alimentarse ,a los 4 fantasticos alimentandose de sus mas grandes enemigos , a wolverine atragandandose de niños a lo largo del pasillo de una escuela . al resto de los x-men atacando la ciudad en un festin de sangre y muerte

El ejercito se hiso presente, shield , latveria todos aquellos que fuesen capases de destruir a los zombies superpoderosos

Sin embargo el fracaso fue total. Toda la fuerza aerea fue erradicada por thor y los 4 fantasticos , la guardia naval por namor , en menos de 1 semana los zombies se habian aliado para derrotar a quien se opusiese

En menos de un mes los zombies se expandieron a mexico , a canada , a Europa arrazabdo con la vida como si de langostas se tratasen

Nadie podia esconderse , los radares de los avengers demostraban la vida , el poder del olfato de wolverine aunque deficiente, servia para cazar a los pocos humanos , el sentido de radar de daredevil ayudaba tambien , al igual que el sentido aracnido de spiderman , shadowcat podia atravezar paredes asi que no habia quien se escapara del ejercito de zombies superpoderosos

No importa cuanto se alimentaban , los muertos vivientes continuaron hasta erradicar por completo el planeta

A lo largo de los continentes solo se veian edificios destrozados , huesos tirados , un ambiente pululado de moscas en algunos , escuelas vacias , casas hogareñas en llamas , lugares lujubres llenos de sangre y cenisas, los pocos sobrevivientes eran rapidamente encontrados

Ahora la comida se ha terminado , la población mundial ha sido "devorada"

El zombie de red Richard anteriormente conocido como el hombre elastico se entero de las complicaciones de encontrar comida , uno a uno los heroes que aun no estaban tan nublados por el hambre entendieron que solo el podria ayudarles , asi que durante la ultima semana los ultimos humanos encontrados fueron donados a el , para que creara una manera de conseguir mas comida, y asi red richads busco soluciones , la mas rapida de ellas fue crear una maquina interdimencional. una maquina lo suficientemente poderosa para traspazar las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio, ya lo habia hecho antes asi que solo era cuestion de tiempo para poder volver a hacerlo …..

Este no es el mundo de los heroes marvel , es el mundo de los "marvel zombies"

continua en...

Marvel zombies Anime

* * *

**hola a todos , soy su amigable vesino spider... no esperen empesare de nuevo... **

**hola , spoy ultimate spider y les traigo un nuevo fic , para los que leen los comics de marvel , sabran lo que es marvel zombies , un viruz extraterrestre infecta a los seres mas poderosos del planeta y estos, se comen al planeta , asi de simple lo resumo**

pero exploren un poco mas en su mente y diganme "que pasaria si la infeccion se propagase del universo marvel a los universos del anime?"

es decir, tus personages favoritos del anime ahora transformados en zombies

ok , bueno, eso es todo lo que adelantare , queria subir el prologo (que si se dan cuenta es en el universo marvel) para ver la aceptacion y saber que tal les parece la idea

el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado , y espero subirlo pronto

………..


	2. universos a la carta

Marvel zombies Anime

………..

Japon , una ciudad altamente tecnológica en este universo , sus edificios son perefectamente construidos en forma de capsulas es una muy buena ironia de la vida ya que han sido construidos por la corporación capsula

Entre autos voladores y edificios redondos la ciudad es un buen ejemplo de equilibrio mundial

En un taller de la compañía mas famosa (capsula) una mujer de cabello azul termina los ultimos toques de su nueva nave espacial cuando de pronto

- mama¡¡¡ trunks se volvio a escapar de el trabajo-

Bulma volvio la cabeza hacia su hija bra , quien le miraba con un un poco de coraje

- si , lo se – dijo bulma- es comun en el , probablemente fue a ver a gohan ya ves como es el

- si , mama , pero eso no es el tema , o sea , el me iba a prestar su auto , pero se llevo las llaves , por que demonios el tiene auto si es que puede volar , no lo entiendo , yo deveria de tener un auto , la ultima ves mi papa me tuvo que llevar de compras y casi mata al vendedor de la tienda , me averguenza -

- jaja , vegeta te llevo, jaja , no me lo imagino el en una tienda con su hija -

(nota: para aquellos que les importa mucho el lugar tiempo y espacio en el que se desarrolla una serie , solo digamos que es después de que derrotan a magin buu y antes de que goku se convierta en niño)

- es en serio mama , y para colmo se depilo el bigote y ademas ….-

Bulma ya no termino de escuchar lo que decia su hija ya que se puso unos gogles para soldar y continuo con su trabajo

Mientras que en algun lugar de el cielo

Trunks volaba feliz a toda velocidad , le aburria en extremo el quedarse a vivir la monotoma vida de un empresario , preferia volar por los aires , ser libre y no encajuelarse dentro de una oficina

Su destino era la casa de goku , tal ves ahí pudiera divertirse un poco , no queria ver la cara de su madre cuando se enterara de que se escapo del trabajo (otra ves)

A su espalda unas descargas elecricas se alzaban sobre la ciudad, sin embargo , el iba a una velocidad tal , que no las pudo ver siquiera

**Otro universo**

Un dia bello en tokio 3 , sin angeles que combatir , sin pruebas de sincronizacion , si , en efecto un dia hermoso , o por lo menos lo era para shinji ikari , piloto de la unidad evangelion 01 , por primera ves en mucho tiempo

- baka shinji , olvidaste hacerme el desayuno esta mañana , ahora que se supone que voy a comer¡¡¡-

Shinji sintio como si el dia se hubiese enublecido de momento al recordar que no podia escapar de azuka la temperamental piloto del eva 02 , quien le habia arrojado un lapiz en la cabeza , ya que para mala suerte del chico el profesor aun no llegaba y todos en el salon tenian su propio desorden

- yo… lo siento azuka- trato de disculparse el timido chico

- nada de disculpame azuka-

- en realidad dije , lo siento , no disculpame -

Azuka mostro su puño demostrando que shinji habia cometido un gran error , mientras que todo el grupo se burlaba de esa ecena

- parecen una pareja casada- dijo un chico de lentes

- y que lo digas- agrego un chico alto vestido con uniforme deportivo

Al otro lado de el salon una chica de cabello azul y ojos escarlata miraba la ecena sin mucha importancia , era muy comun ver a esos 2 pelear , miro por un segundo a la ventana distrayéndose un poco de lo que sucedía en el salon

Un brillo extraño en el cielo la sorprendio, era como un relámpago circular

-un angel?- penso ella de momento , sin embargo el resplandor desaparecio – habra sido una alucinación?-

**…..**

Una tarde mas en la ciudad de japon donde una chica de cabello oscuro caminaba como si nada le importase ,habia salido temprano del escuela y habia ido a comprar lo necesario para la cena por lo que cargaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel con varios alimentos , planeaba hacer la cena para su hermano y después viajar en el tiempo

Su nombre era kagome ,y aunque pareciera una chica comun y corriente, cargaba con la responsabilidad de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon

Caminaba tan distante de la realidad que no noto como varia gente miraba al cielo señalando lo que aparentaba ser una luz por sobre las nubes

**……..**

Un desierto, un lugar algo incomodo para 2 figuras que caminan por el , el calor es insoportable, y sin embargo ambos caminan con una sola mision , encontrar la piedra filosofal

- dime hermano- dijo el mas alto (ejem) quien solo era una armadura vacia a causa de un pecado cometido años atrás- has pensado que existan otros mundos?-

- a que te refieres Al?- dijo el mas bajo (otro ejem) a su hermano quien miraba extrañado el cielo

- no lo se, hermano , es solo que estaba pensando, que pasaria si hubiera otros mundos, tu sabes, donde la alquimia no hubiese podido practicarse y la gente sobreviva por otros medios-

- no pienso muy seguido en eso Al , pero ahora que lo mencionas el coronel mustang hablo de eso una ves-

- y entonces… que tipo de personas crees que haya en esos lugares?-

- no lo se Al , maldición, me estoy muriendo de calor , por que demonios me preguntas esas cosas , es una injusticia , tu no sientes calor , solo eres una armadura¡¡¡

- lo siento hermano , pero si quieres puedo pararme atrás de ti , asi mi sombra te relajara-

- oye es buena id….. A QUIEN LLAMAS "TAN ENANO QUE NO LE CABE LA MENOR DUDA"?

El chico rubio comenso a correr a toda velocidad detrás de su hermano … pero ambos ignoraron que detrás de ellos algo brillaba en el cielo

…………

**En el universo marvel zombie**

La ciudad yacía destruida , sobre ella cuerpos , o mejor dicho huesos tirados sobre sangre coagulada , lo que alguna ves fuese ropa , totalmente rasgada , autos destruidos y en llamas , tiendas , casas , departamentos , todo destruido , pareciese que no hay rastro de vida alguna

De cierto modo , es cierto

Cientos de seres que alguna ves fuesen los mas grandes heroes de este universo se habian reunido en el edificio baxter , el cuartel de los 4 fantasticos para esperar que el zombie mas inteligente del mundo , lograra encontrar una manera de conseguir comida

Entre los rostros zombificados se apresiaban exheroes como wolverine , spiderman , hulk , gosth rider , ciclops , storm , thor , power man , Goliat , daredevil entre otros quienes impacientes daban vueltas alrededor del edificio baxter , el hambre les estaba desesperando

Dentro del edificio el heroe conocido como coronel america obserbaba cada uno de los movimientos de red richads y sus 3 amigos , la mujer invisible , the think , y la antorcha humana, ya que se les habia concedido a ellos el ultimo puñado de la población , solo con el objetivo de que encontrasen la manera de atraer mas comida

Reed estaba seguro de que el estado zombie era la maxima evolucion de el hombre asi que haria lo que fuera por sus amigos zombies

El zombie de red Richards no perdia tiempo , cada ves que sentia que el hambre le nublaba la razon se acercaba a una jaula a la orilla de su laboratorio y tomaba a una de las victimas , la destazaba y entre los 3 presentes (4 fantasticos y coronel america) le devoraban , solo entonces volvian a trabajar

sin embargo el tiempo y las victimas se acababan , ys solo quedaban 7 personas entre ellos 3 niños ,y la maquina no parecia funcionar … hasta que

-listo- dijo con un sonido gutural el lider de los 4 fantasticos

- ya esta la maquina? – pregunto impaciente el coronel america

- bueno , no estoy seguro , en realidad intente contactar con un universo similar al nuestro , crei que si lograba contactar con una versión alterna de mi mismo podria conseguir su ayuda , no me puedo concentrar con tanta hambre -

- pudiste haber aceptado la ayuda de banner , parker y pym , estoy seguro que …-

- no… ellos solo me hubieran demorado, no saben de los peligos de los universos alternos ,la zona fantasma negativa , si es que hago mal mis calculos podiamos caer con los shi´ar s o los n-garay

- ve al grano richards- apresuro el coronel

- lo que reed quiere decir es que no podemos abrir un portal permanente para que pasen todos, sino que podemos abrir pequeños portales a diferentes mundos y entonces cada quien se quedaria en esa dimensión a comer – dijo la esposa zombie de reed

- que sujieres richards-

Reed se acerco a una pared de pantallas y las encendio , en ellas se veian mundos diferentes , caballeros de bronce peleando en atenas , niños batallando con moustros pequeños que parecian "evolucionar" , hombres volando a gran velocidad ,

- no sabemos de lo que sean capas estos seres que vemos , pero supongo que no seran de cuidado-

El coronel se impaciento – lo que veo es comida , asi que abre todos los portales que puedas , no querras entrentarte a los tipos de alla afuera –

- asi sea pues-

Minutos después los 5 salienron del edificio cargando a las personas que no se habian comido , provocando la atención ante tan suculento manjar

Arrojaron a las victimas a los pies de los heroes

Uno de los incautos levanto la mirada solo para ver como varios zombies superpoderososos se abalanzaban sobre el , hubiera gritado , pero estaba amordazado

- ahora que ya tengo su atención – grito el coronel america- he de agradecer su espera , red richads ha logrado abrir un portal a otras dimensiones "REPLETAS DE COMIDA"-

Todos los zombies presentes levantaron sus puños arriba en señal de felicidad

Ben grim (la mole o the think) abrio las puertas del edificio para que todos pasaran

De inmediato se postraron ante el laboratorio

Reed se acerco a lo que parecia ser la tan afamada maquina para abrir portales , no perdio tiempo y abrio varias puertas de un solo golpe

- NO SE CUENTO DURARA ESTO , ANDEN ENTREN-

La multitud de heroes entraron en los portales entre gritos de ovacion y sonidos guturales

- ES HORA DE COMER- grito la mole

hulk profesaba a todo pulmon – HULK MAS HAMBIERNTO , PRIMER HUMANO COMIDA DE HULK-

-AQUÍ VA SU HAMBIENTO VESINO SPIDERMAN- grito otro

Este era … el principio del fin

Continuara

* * *


	3. infeccion

_Existen mundos paralelos aparte del nuestro, dentro de cada uno, enfrentan diferentes puntos en su existencia, y una elección debe ser hecha en cada uno de esos puntos, elecciones que afectaran sus propios destinos, y tal ves de su mundo o de su universo entero. Llámenlo el "camino no tomado", la oportunidad perdida, la decisión a pagar… de lo que debió suceder, lo que pudo pasar, pero es el trabajo, pero es el trabajo invisible de un destino incomplensible llamado …que tal si?_

what if … civil war

**_Anime zombies capitulo 2: infeccion_**

en los distintos universos que conforman la incognocibilidad (lo que es tan grande que no se puede describir) habitan seres de distintas realidades , seres con poderes sobrehumanos que pueden volar por los aires y lanzar rayos de energía , robots con sentimientos humanos ,ciudades futuristas , demonios, moustros , artistas y guerreros… cada uno existe en su plano sin saber de la existencia de otros , como si de hormigas se tratasen , que viviendo solamente en su propia colonia se pueden adaptar

universo marvel zombie

el zombie red richards en el pasado fue el hombre mas inteligente del mundo, un hombre de ciencia que hacia lo posible por la humanidad , cientos de veces en el pasado había salvado el mundo de males posibles como el hombre topo, la raza de los skulls, el mismísimo beyonder (nota: todos son personajes de marvel comics) mas cuando descubrió el virus zombie que hoy lo domina , cambio su modo de ver el mundo, ya que el mismo se contajio a si mismo y a sus amigos para zombificarlos ,había llegado a la conclucion de que era un estado superior , casi hasta llamarlo la siguiente evolución, quería compartirlo con todo el mundo , lo había contagiado a los seres mas poderosos del planeta , pero … faltaba algo

quería compartirlo a TODOS

con ayuda de sus amigos creo un portal para traspazar a otros mundos ,inspirado en algunos planos robados de latveria , pudo crear un portal a diversos mundos , así sus amigos podrían compartir la evolución a los seres mas poderosos de esos unversos, quería saber como marcaharia todo en cada universo

-unificacion- se dijo para si mismo

-que dijiste?- pregunto el coronel america quien estaba por entrar al portal

-nada- le respondió-

-tu no vienes?-le invito el coronel-

Richards solo sonrio- será mejor que yo vijile-

El coronel dudo un poco , pero el hambre le nublaba el juicio, entro en el portal mientras varios mas se peleaban por entrar

-calma, calma- hay suficiente para todos , sonrio red –comer hasta que se sacien-

…………

Universo dragon ball

Pan , la nieta de goku volaba a toda velocidad , su abuelo le había puesto en entrenamiento , fácil para ella , tenia que dar varias vueltas a la tierra y regresar a casa antes de cenar , o mejor dicho antes que su abuela milk se enterase que salió sola

Un brillo en el cielo llamo por fin su atención , una pequeña figura pareció emerger de dicha luz , la figura caia a toda velocidad hacia una ciudad cercana

La pequeña niña sintió curiosidad mas que preocupación , decidio dar un vistazo

Volo en una caída libre autoinflinjida para alcanzar la figura, vio un hombre de spandex rojo cayendo

Pan se arriesgo, era mejor salvarlo de una caída de esa magnitud, se acerco volando , el hombre parecio sacar de los brazos una especie de alas

-quien eres?- pregunto la incredula niña

El hombre expendio las alas (si se les podia llamar así) dio una pirueta en el aire y finalmente de situó delante de ella mirando hacia abajo, sin darle la cara a la niña –me llamo falcon-

-lindo nombre-sonrio la ñiña mientras se acercaba a el-yo soy pan, veo que puedes volar-

El hombre permanecio estatico un par de segundos , la niña sintio algo de desconfianza pero por fin se acerco a el –señor le pasa algo?-

-tengo hambre-respondio el hombre aun sin darle la cara a la niña

-mi abuela cocina delicioso ,si quiere puedo llevarlo, son muy buenos y le aceptaran-la niña se acerco mas a la cara

Falcon de un movimiento rapido tomo a la niña de los hombros y levanto su cara desfigurada mostrando los dientes , fue tan rapido el ataque que la diminuta niña solo sintio la mordida y con el poco poder que tenia alejo al moustro y salio volando

Falcon no intento seguirla , tenia toda una ciudad , no todo un universo debajo de el para alimentarse

……………….

universo one piece

un día normal en el mar de la gran linea , donde la tripulacion del sombrero de paja disfrutaba a gusto la comida del cocinero Sanji, luffy brindaba con usop mientas que zoro descanzaba bajo la zombra del mastil, Nami y Robin por su parte platicanban de alguna cosa sin importancia, arriba en el puesto de guardia estaban tony tony choper y el androide musculoso

- aquel pirata que llaman, por su brabura el temido , en todo el mar conocido , del uno al otro confin , la luna en el mar riela y en la lona gime el viento y alza en blando movimiento olas de plata y azul , va el capitan pirata cantando alegre en la popa….- luffy y usop cantaban a todo pulmon cuando fueron interrumpidos

Choper grito desde lo alto - veo algo en el mar-

Sanji no presto importancia –dejalo, tal ves es basura-

El cybort utilizo la mira en su brazo- no lo creo , mas bien parece una chica-

-una chica?- pregunto sanji totalmente animado , despues tomo a Luffy de la solapa y le dirigio al mar- vamos luffy no dejaras que una chica linda se ahoge en el mar, estira tu mano y alcanzala-

-esta bien esta bien , tal ves le invite a formar parte de mi tripulacion- luffy preparo su mano y la estiro para tomar a la chica de una mano

La chica por fin fue subida a bordo , sanji empeso a mirarla de abajo hacia arriba , vestia un entallano traje oscuro totalmente pegado a su sexy cuerpo, tenia una araña en el hombro , un bello y abundante cabello pelirrojo , pero al ver su cara quedo horrorizado- ahhh , que es eso?-

Su cara mostraba signos de descompocicion, luffy le abrio los ojos y estos estaban en blanco

Nami se acerco y le tomo el pulso -parece que esta muerta-

Luffy se entristecio- es una lastima yo la iba a invitar a la tripulacion-

Namy le dio un golpe en la cabeza, no puedes invitar a cualquiera a unirse, en especial a una muerta-

En un momento la chica abrio los ojos y salto quedando frente a ellos , quienes al ver a un cadaver sin pulso moverse quedaron petrificados , salvo luffy quien le miraba entuciasmado

-mi nombre es natasha, pero pueden llamarme viuda negra-

-soy lufy y voy a ser el rey de los piratas, que eres tu un zombie?-

Nami le dio otro golpe – es obio que no es un zombie, los zombies no existen-

-si, soy un zombie- contesto la viuda negra, y ustedes son mi comida- acto seguido se lanzo contra luffy quien no intento siquiera esquibarla-esto es genial, un zombie me esta mordiendo jajaja, mi piel es de goma, no puedes lastimarme tan facil-

La viuda aumento el nivel de su fuerza , luffy empeso a moverse frenetico-es suficiente , me estas lastimando , me estas lastimando-

choper se alarmo-que no van a ayudarlo?-

zoro suspiro hastado- supongo que devo hacerlo, pero es su culpa por provocar a un zombie ONI-GIRI-

Zoro ataco a la viuda quien finalmente solto a luffy-pararas por esto-

Luffy al verse libre se llevo las manos hacia atrás para preparar su ataque- GOMU GOMU BAZZOKA-

La chica zombie salio volando perdiendose en el cielo

Todos se acercaron a luffy,para ver si estaba bien , la herida no parecia la gran cosa tal ves le quedaria la marca unos cuantos dias , pero era su culpa

Ussop no se acerco a luffy, empeso a tembar-no lo entienden , era un zombie, y si un zombie te muerde, te conbertiras en uno de ellos-

-que no era con los hombres lobo eso?-interrumpio choper

-no era con los vampirios- respondio zoro

-seria genial ser un vampiro- dijo sonrriendo luffy

-no tienes miedo de que te pase algo? –pregunto nami quien habia ido por el botiquin

Robin quien habia estado obserbando todo el tiempo se acerco para ver la mordida, no parecia muy profunda, pero algunos dientes habian logrado traspasar la piel de goma del capitan , volteo a ver a choper-no lo pierdas de vista ,tal ves no sea nada , pero es mejor estar seguros-

Choper sonrio- pase lo que pase lo solucionaremos, luffy no le haria daño a sus nakamas-

………………

Universo saint seiya

Despues de que un tipo vestido de diablo autollamado daredevil empezara a atacar a los transeuntes en una ciudad cercana seiya , conocido tambien como el caballero pegaso,se decidio por ir a dar un vistaso , la pelea no duro mas de 5 minutos y no hubo nesesidad de ponerse siquiera su armadura , le habia derrotado sin problemas solamente usando su meteoro pegaso, al parecer era un tipo esquisofrenico con rabia , así que habria que rebisarse la herida que durante la batalla le habia hecho

Ahora seiya se encontraba en el medico, quien le pidio que esperara sentado sobre una plancha, la cual estaba tan fria que hacia suponer que era hielo de donde su amigo Rioga habia entrenado

Por fin el doctor aparecio, la platica se extendio varios minutos seiya comenzo a ver todo nublado y finalmente vomito en el piso, el doctor espentado llamo a la enfermera

-no doctor-

-señor usted esta en verdad mal , tendremos que hospitalizarlo-

-no, solo tengo hambre-

-hambre?-

-de usted- seiya se abalanzo contra el doctor, su carne era deliciosa, jamas habia sentido esa satisfaccion

Un ruido llamo su atencion, era la enfermera quien dejo caer la bendeja con anestecias y medicinas que llevaba

-meteoro pegaso-

Los golpes no mataron a la enfermera , pero si le fracturaron los pies , de esa manera podria terminar de comerse al medico sin que su postre, la enfermera , escapara

…………

universo Fullmetal Alchemist

Los 2 hermanos Elric por fin habian atravezado el desierto despues de varios dias de insoportable calor, la ciudad no parecia la octava maravilla ,sin embargo, parecia un poco decierta

Alphonse camino un poco sobre la gran avenida, no parecia haber nadie mas bien parecia un pueblo fantasma, su hermano le grito-hey no me dejes atraz, me da miedo estar solo sin ti hermano-

Una sombra paso corriendo tras de ellos

-que fue eso?- pregunto

-no lo se, sigamoslo- le invito Edward

Ambos sigieron a la sombra ,hacia una casa, al entrar buscaron entre la humilde cosina , el baño y subieron al segundo piso donde estaba lo que parecie el cuarto de unos niños, los hermanos sintieron cierta nostalgia al ver 2 camas, alguna ves ellos vivieron así, sin embargo

Clap

Un sonido llamo su atencion, sono como un rasguño, provenia del armario

Ambos hermanos se acercaron y abrieron de golpe

Un zapato salio volando y golpea a Edward en la cara lo cual no le hiso mucha gracia

Una niña un tanto susia les miraba temborosa- alejense de mi-

-no te preocupes- somos alquimistas venimos a ayudar- el es mi hermano Edward, yo soy Alphonse -

-No es como el?- gimio la niña

-quien- pregunto Edward

-el, el hombre de acero, se comio a mi mama-

Se miraron uno al otro ¿Quién seria capaz de hacer tal cosa?

La niña grito y señalo detrás de ellos

Al voltear la mirada vieron a un hombre vestido en una armadora roja y dorada –soy iron man, podrian darme mi comida, por favor?-

Apreto su puño –si la quieres tendras que pasar por mi- amenazo Edward

Iron man levanto la mascara de su traje ,mostrando su verdadera cara, una putrefacta con los dientes desalineados, tal ves devido a la crudeza de la carne que habria comido a lo largo del tiempo, sera un placer

Las palmas de iron man se encendieron , sus propulsores se estaban cargando de energia para atacar

Edward junto sus palmas y un brillo alquimico les rodeo, su hermano por otra parte tomo a la niña y salio corriendo, le pondria a salvo antes de unirse a la pelea

…………….

Universo evangelion

Las alarmas de alerta de angel que nerv habia instalado por toda la ciudad resultaron inutiles ante el ataque de quien se hacia llamar gigant man y su esposa , la avispa , la gente corria a todo lo que podia , sin embargo como si de una pelicula de godzila se tratase, eran tomados por una enorme mano y devorados de un solo bocado

-hank pim no te comas a todos de una ves, o quieres terminarte a los humanos como en nuestro universo?- le grito su esposa quien se habia resucido de tamaño y saboreaba una mano de algun humano al que se la habia arrancado mientras volaba

-tenemos todo un universo querida, no creo realmente que eso importe ahora, solo somos tu y yo en este mundo y no hay mamones con quienes compartir la comida-

-tienes razon , pero deveriamos …- BLAM

Un disparo fue suficiente como para despertar la atencion de los 2, sus atacantes eran 3 robots gigantes , con armas de igual tamaño que se acercaban a ellos

En el dogma central Misato katsuragi hablaba firmemente a pesar de lo que estaba susediendo- shinji, rei, azuka despliegan sus escudos AT, no estamos seguros si esos moustros son Angeles, pero deven detenerlos a todo lugar

Gendo ikary, el comandante de nerv se mantenia quieto mientras meditaba la situacion jamas habia imaginado a unos Angeles Canibales, mas eso no le importaba, incluso si tenia que sacrificar a su hijo

En la ciudad que ahora era un campo de batalla ,los evangelions desplegaron su escudo AT, la avispa volvio a su estado normal y disparaba varios agijones en un vano esfuerzo por abrir, mientras su esposo golpeaba con suma furia la barrera

-Rei toma tu metralleta y rodea al Angel, cuando de la señal , dispara todo lo que tengas , shinji , azuka, mantengan su escudo, y no hagan contacto con el Angel- ordeno Misato desde el dogma

-aun no podemos identificar al angel, al parecer no están relacionados con ellos-grito Maya ,quien buscaba freneticamente en las maguie alguna informacion de los enemigos

Rei por su parte rodeo lentamente a gigant man, sin tomar en cuenta a la avispa ,apunto su arma hacia la cabeza de el hombre , sin embargo antes de disparar la avispa se interpuso en la mirada del eva disparandole un agijon a los sensores de vicion del eva

La chica sintio un dolor indescriptible en los ojos ya que el robot aun estaba conectado a sus sistemas motrices , aun con el dolor levanto ambas manos y a ciegas atesto un golpe hacia la avispa como quien intenta matar un mosquito

-JANETH- grito gigant man , dejo de lado sus intentos para abrir los ATs ya que su esposa ahora era una plasta desagradable en las palmas del eva, era obio que ya estaria totamente muerta

Azuka aprobecho la distraccion, saco su cuchillo retractil y lo encajo en el hombro del gigante el cual aun cegado por la ira golpeo en la cara al eva 2 , azuka sintio el golpe en su nariz y cayo de espaldas , gigant man tomo el cuchillo retractil y lo levanto para acestarlo contra ella

El golpe fue detenido por shinji, rei aun estaba en el piso, al igual que azuka, no les tomaria mucho levantarse, mientras tanto todo dependia de el , gigant man arremetio un cuchillazo que por azares del destino corto el cordon umbilical del eva , cientos de litros de un liquido rojo salieron de este

En el dogma se alarmaron, ahora solo tendria 5 minutos antes que el eva se desactivara

Shinji se levanto como pudo, sin embargo ahora gigant man estaba inmobil frente al liquido rojo

Acerco su dedo indice al liquido del eva y lo acerco a su boca para probarlo -¿sangre?, como puede un robot tener este sabor tan … delicioso, eso significa que estas vivo de alguna manera, TE COMERE-

Shinji resibio el golpe tan rapido que no tubo tiempo para reaccionar, el gigante mordio el cuello del eva destrozando la armadura , shinji grito de dolor, mas la adrenalina en su cuerpo le gio, tomo del piso la metralleta de azuka y apuntando a la cabeza del zombie disparo toda su carga al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba

El zombie quedo inerte a unos metros de el , por fin el tiempo del eva se termino y quedo inmobil

Pero gigant man no estraba vencido, con parte de su enorme craneo destrozado y sus sesos de fuera se lanzo en un ultimo ataque contra el inmovil eva , mas varios disparos de azuka y eva le desviaron , le vaciaron toda la carga en su cabeza, al final, no quedama mas que una mancha irreconocible, el zombie habia sido destruido

-baka shinji, qie susto nos diste, no eres tan inutil como crei- festejaba azuka delante del eva 01 que seguia inmovil

En el dogma central todos festejaban , misato en un ataque de felicidad beso a un chico rubio de lentes, Ritzuko por otro lado no paraba de analizar la estructura del eva

-desconecten al piloto, expulcen la capsula-

Todos le miraron con extrañeza, por que decía eso

-solo obedescan-

Shinji sintio como desconectaron al eva de sus sistemas, la capsula donde estaba se vacio por completo, cosa que le desconserto, le estaban quitando todo vinculo con el eva

Ritzuko mostro el nivel de sincronizacion del eva, superaba lo normal ,sin tener ningun piloto que le manejase, su nivel de energia aumentaba a pesar de haber agotado toda y sin tener cordon umbilical que le alimentara

Gendo se levanto alarmado y grito a Rei y Azuka –destrullan la unidan 01, es una orden directa-

Todos se miraron atonicos, la unidad 01 era demaciado importante para ser destrida, sin mencinar que su hijo aun estaba dentro de ella

-escuchen, la unidad 01 ha sido infectada al parecer con un viruz o un angel, destrullanla-

-pero que dice-grito misato

-haganlo-

Azuka y Rei dudaron un poco, no se atreverian a matar a shinji

-vamos comandante, no tiene energia que podria hacer?-

El evangelion unidad 01 se levanto de golpe, movio la cabeza como si se intentase quitar un bozal y despues de algunos instantes abrio la boca

En el dogma central perdioeron todo contacto con el piloto quien aun dentro de la capsula griataba que "que pasaba?" que devia ser un sueño, gritaba a su padre , a Misato , pero no le podian escuchar

Azuka intento disparar pero el eva 01 la tiro al piso, Rei cargo su rifle y apunto , pero el eva levanto su mano activando su escudo AT lastimando gravemente el eva pues le pego como si de un arriete se trataze

El eva 02 de azuka no respondia, pero era por el miedo que incrementaba de azuka , miraba con terror al eva -¿shinji?-

El eva 01 le golpeo una y otra ves en el pecho, azuka sintio el poder de cada golpe como si a ella le estubesen abriendo el pecho , el eva 01 saco su propio cuchillo retractil y lo clavo en el pecho del eva , las entrañas de este salieron al encuentro del otro robot quien con saña maldita las arranco para despues devorarlas, recordaba a un leon alimentandose de una gacela , los edificios se tiñeron en carmezi

Rei intento levantarse, pero apenas al levantar el brazo de su eva quedo inconciente, mientras el eva 01 devoraba al eva de azuka

Shinji gritaba de terror moviendo freneticamente los controles, gritaba que pararan que no podia ser verdad , gritaba que lo dejaran salir , pero sobretodo gritaba a su padre

El evangelion por fin llego a la capsula que contenia a azuka , era imposible saber si la chica aun estaba viva, shinji lloraba y gritaba , un grito de locura que desgarro su garganta salio de su boca cuando el evangelion arrojo la capsula con azuka aun adentro y comenzo a masticarla

Shinji se hiso ovillo comenso a llorar mientras unas palabras, que mas bien parecian susurros escaparon de sus labios-por favor , detengan esto-

…………………

Universo dragon ball

Pan por fin llego a casa despues que falcon la mordiera, no se sentia bien , lo cual percataron sus amigos al ver su estado

Goku fue el primero en acercarse

-pan, estas bien?, que te paso?-

-yo… yo…..-

Goku detecto su ki algo devil como si deapareciera-gohan llevemosla a la casa-

Emprendieron el vuelo pan segia hablando –ab…abuelito… yo.. yo…tengo…. –

Descuida pan, vas a estar bien- respondio goku para trankilizarla

-tengo… tengo….. HAMBRE-

Pan mordio el cuello de su abuelo , goku nunca penso que su propia nieta fuera a atacarlo y ante la mirada atonica de todos cayo al piso

La infeccion apenas habia comenzado

Continuara...

**Tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, pero descuiden este fic tendra su trama, climax y desenlace, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias , ya en el proximo capitulo entenderan lo que significaban las palabras de richards al principio ,saldran los que seran los protagonistas del fic y chance y suba a mi pagina en deviantart una que otra portada de anime zombies, pero eso sera noticia del siguiente capitulo, algun comentario, peticion, mentada de madre ,o invitacion a comer tacos dejenla via review**

Anime Zombies capitulo 3:Unificacion


End file.
